Island in the Sun
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: Dumbledore is bored, so he sends fourteen people to a deserted island in hopes that seven couples will emerge. Will our fourteen friends survive and leave alive? Better yet, can they resist the temptations that arise? HP/DM, SS/SB, NM/GL, other couples
1. Island in the Sun

Island in the Sun  
  
By Mauve Lipgloss  
  
((**AUTHORS NOTE**)): *sweatdrops* yeah, yeah! I know I SHOULD be working on completing Tainted Blue, but I am really having a hard time thinking of anything to write.blame the writers' block! In fact, I haven't written anything Harry Potter related since late May! But watching my "Survivor" tapes inspired me to write this, it's kinda like survivor. Cept' no one gets voted out, they all leave at once, and it's all about them falling in love.  
  
((**DISCLAIMER**)): J.K Rowling owns the characters. Survivor doesn't belong to me either, and neither are any of those dating shows. "Island in the Sun" is a song by Weezer, off the "Green Album" (2001)  
  
((**THINGS YOU NEED TO READ**)): Okay, first off, there are a few things you need to know:  
  
1) I am going with the age-old assumption that Lucius and Narcissa were forced to act the way they did, or Draco would be killed. Draco will still be rude and stuff at the beginning, but most of the people can put up with him (all except Harry, Ron, Neville, and Sirius).  
  
2) Sirius was set free one year before this takes place, when Wormtail was caught (all cheer) I am setting this the summer before Harry's seventh year. Sirius has taken to teaching Astronomy at Hogwarts. Remus is also back as the DADA teacher.  
  
3) Gilderoy got his memory back about the same time that Sirius was set free, and he apologized to everyone. He was forgiven after awhile (by some, not including Severus, Draco, Harry, and Ron **the whole erasing their memory thing**), and he now teaches Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, aside from being a well-liked teacher (by most).  
  
Now, since that was settled, I want to dedicate this story to my friends Jessi and Chelle, for being my friends. ^^;  
  
Trelawney's first name will be spelled "Sibyll" here, cause I am to lazy to check if that is correct, if it is, good! If not, to bad!  
  
This story will also switch POV A LOT!  
  
((******WARNING******)) This story contains SLASH! That's right, SLASH! Don't like it? Go to hell, it's my story!  
  
.***.  
  
When you're on a golden sea  
  
You don't need no memory  
  
Just a place to call your own  
  
As we drift into the zone  
  
On an island in the sun  
  
We'll be playing and having fun  
  
And it makes me feel so fine  
  
I can't control my brain  
  
~ Weezer  
  
.***.  
  
(Trelawney's POV)  
  
I watched with interest as Albus paced back and forth in his office, his brow furrowed. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was trying to think of a full-proof plan.  
  
We must back track for a moment, however. For those of you who haven't the slightest idea WHY Dumbledore is trying to cook up some ingenious plan. Which I believe would be the better part of you! Seeing as I haven't mentioned it yet!  
  
Albus had always been a person with a soft spot for love, and that hasn't changed. He helped to hook up many well-known couples in the wizarding world - Lily and James Potter, Arthur and Molly Weasley - just to name two.  
  
Knowing him for as long as I have, you really get three certain things drilled into your mind. One, his words will always have two meanings. The second being he can do much more than he lets on, and the third being he can't more than a year without hooking up two unsuspecting onlookers.  
  
Alas, he had been trying match up some new couples in the past few weeks. He had ended up failing miserably, which was saying something considering his past records.  
  
Not many people see this side of him, the un-composed, annoyed side of him that he only shows to those very close to him, Minerva, Severus and myself being three of them.  
  
Finally, Albus stopped and snapped his fingers. I glanced up to see him grinning at Minerva and I - did I forget to mention she was her, dear me -- , and he proceeded to take a seat, motioning for us to do the same.  
  
"May I ask what this insane meeting is for?" Minerva asked in her know-it- all voice. I wanted to strangle her, but I refrained from doing so. "I have lesson plans to work on!"  
  
I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Minerva, we have two months before classes start! It's the end of JUNE! Not the end of AUGUST!"  
  
Minerva scowled at me, and I laughed harder. Minerva and I had never gotten along well, perhaps it was all those times I predicted her star seeker was going to die? I don't do that any more, now that Voldemort is gone, I see no reason to keep him on his feet. As hard as it is to believe, I only predicted his death all that time to make him watch his back.  
  
"Minerva, Sibyll, do you know of any deserted islands?"  
  
Minerva and I slowly looked at one another, confusion mirrored on our faces.  
  
.***.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
I looked up sharply as Ron elbowed me in the ribs. "What was that you said, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione scowled at me, "I was saying that now that the war is over, we can have a peaceful and normal year for one!"  
  
Ginny snickered. "Hermione, have we EVER had a normal school year yet?"  
  
Hermione began to reply, but Draco cut her off. "Ginny, if we have a normal school year next year I will PERSONALLY wash Snapes hair!"  
  
Sirius, Ron, and I cringed, as the other occupants in the compartment - Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom - laughed heartily.  
  
Hermione once again sent a scowl in the direction of Ron and me, but included Sirus this time. Her gaze said it all 'Everyone else can get along with Draco fine, so you should too!'  
  
I returned her scowl, but said nothing.  
  
"What plans do you guys have for the summer?" Remus asked, to everyone in general.  
  
"I don't know, I guess whatever I happen to fall upon!" Seamus said laughing.  
  
Everyone laughed, but I got the sudden premonition that something would happen very soon, and I wasn't gonna like it at first.  
  
But I put on my 'the-boy-who-fucking-lives-without-any-problems' look (one I perfected myself to make sure nobody bugged me when I was feeling down) and laughed with the rest of them.  
  
My gaze moved as I laughed, and it landed on Draco.  
  
He wasn't laughing, infact, he seemed to be thinking very hard.  
  
It seriously creeped me out.  
  
.***.  
  
(Minerva's POV)  
  
Albus Dumbledore is insane.  
  
"I don't know, I guess whatever I happen to fall upon!"  
  
Dumbledore laughed as well, as he watched the scene in his crystal ball. I adverted my gaze to Sibyll, and when I saw that little smirk on her face, I briefly wondered what she would look like if I used a sewing charm on her to lock her lips. I smiled grimly to myself, and turned to Albus.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? They will kill you, and I am not exaggerating, they will!" I say in my 'don't-argue-with-me-tone', and hope it works. It doesn't.  
  
Albus just gave me an amused look. Sibyll, being the big baby she is, actually stuck her tongue out at me! The nerve of that women, honestly!  
  
"Minerva, they will be fine, I will personally see that they receive food and all the other necessities they will need!" Albus blabbed happily. I scowled.  
  
"Fine, but just you wait, Albus! I will end up being headmistress next year, while you are six feet under!"  
  
To my utter displeasure, Albus and Sibyll laughed as Albus raised his wand to perform the spell.  
  
.***.  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
I leaned back and watched the scenery go by, but my mind was still troubled. I knew, in my mind that Seamus comment was just spur of the moment, but now I have this sudden feeling as though we are being watched, and that something is going to happen.  
  
Something I am not going to like.  
  
Sighing, I gazed out the window at the pastures.  
  
My parents were on their way to Australia right about now, they would arrive in Sydney together, but from there they would split up. It's quite obvious they don't love each other, it was a forced marriage, but they do love me, that's a sure fact.  
  
In fact, I am the reason my father (and mother) became a deatheater.  
  
When they learned my mother was pregnant with me, they tried to keep it hidden. Voldemort learned of it though, and threatened to kill me unless they joined him. My father (having been a Slytherin) and my mother (a Ravenclaw) were not brave like Lily and James Potter. They could not imagine me being raised without them, and instead of dieing for me the took the dark mark.  
  
I suppose in a way Potter and I are alike, both our parents took the ultimate sacrifice (to their abilities) for us.  
  
I realized I was sitting forward with my hands on my knees, and Remus gave me a knowing look. I gave him a weak smile, which he returned. Remus seemed to know what everyone was thinking, and it scared me at times.  
  
Damn his werewolf senses!  
  
I started to sit back in my seat, hoping to distract myself by looking out the window at the palm trees outside.  
  
"PALM TREES?" I yelled. Everyone in the compartment stopped to look at me, that when they started to scream as well.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How did we get here?" Potter asked.  
  
"I wanna go FUCKING home!" Weasley screamed.  
  
"Look at the pretty sand!" Longbottom, the moron, yelled.  
  
"Your point?" Dean muttered, giving Longbottom and off look.  
  
"I have 20 coconuts sitting in a--" Seamus began to sing.  
  
"SNAPE! What the HELL are YOU doing HERE?" Sirius Black screeched.  
  
We all adverted our gaze to a very disgruntled Potions Master. He was standing in front (one) of the many palm trees, looking paler than usual, especially compared to the sand. "Huh?" was all he could manage, still looking confused.  
  
"Draco?" A new voice asked.  
  
I whiled around. "Mum? Dad? What are we doing in Australia?"  
  
My father looked confused, "Australia doesn't have Palm Trees, I wonder where we are?"  
  
Narcissa looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure, on moment we were flying to Australia, the next we were on this island, without our brooms!"  
  
Severus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the scariest voice half of use have ever heard, almost as scary as Voldemorts' tongue (o_0;)!  
  
"Cheerful day, isn't it?"  
  
Severus, Potter, Weasley, my father, Neville and myself screamed, and everyone else sighed.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
.***.  
  
*sigh* Okay, these questions will be answered next time!  
  
- Where are they?  
  
- Who sent them there (we already know they don't)  
  
- Who does that *horrible* voice belong to? (Take a guess?)  
  
- Who will be revealed to be the first new couple-to-be?  
  
Find out in Chapter Two!  
  
R&R 


	2. Kokomo

Island in the Sun  
  
By Mauve Lipgloss (2/?)  
  
NOTE**)): The Authors Note will be at the bottom, because I am lazy, and you can all read now!  
  
DISCLAIMER**)): "Kokomo" is a song by the "Beach Boys" and can be found on the "Cocktail" soundtrack, along with one of their albums, I am sure ^^  
  
BTW: Most of the songs included in this will have a summery feeling to them!  
  
.***.  
  
Off the Florida Keys  
  
There's a place called Kokomo  
  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all  
  
Bodies in the sand  
  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
  
We'll be falling in love  
  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
  
Down in Kokomo  
  
~ Beach Boys  
  
.***. LAST TIME ON "ISLAND IN THE SUN"  
  
"Cheerful day, isn't it?"  
  
Severus, Harry, Ron, Lucius, Neville and Draco screamed, and everyone else sighed.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
.***. (Narcissa's POV)  
  
Gilderoy! Oh my god, he's HERE! I shoved Lucius out of my way and ran up to hug him. Gilderoy gave me an odd look, but hugged me back.  
  
In the background, I could hear Draco, Harry, and Ron making gagging sounds. 'How immature!' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, at least they agree on something.'  
  
Gilderoy looked up at everyone, and gave him or her a charming smile. "What brings you all to Japan?"  
  
That did it, Severus and Sirius burst out in laugher, which I think scared everyone, a bit. Obviously no one had ever expected the two to do ANYTHING at the same time. Sirius suddenly stopped as did Severus, both glared at each other, then looked at Gilderoy who looked clueless. Both laughed once more.  
  
"Y-you moron!" Sirius began, laughing harder.  
  
Gilderoy frowned, "I hardly think that was a nice thing to-". Severus cut him off though.  
  
"What Black MEANS, Lockhart, is that we are NOT in Japan. We are not ANYWHERE near Japan for that matter, I am guessing."  
  
"Really? I must have gotten lost somehow!" Gilderoy said softly. I giggled and looked at him. I could practically feel the look of contempt on Lucius face. I sneered to myself, the thought of it amusing. I decided to torture Lucius a bit. We didn't love each other, but if having me meant beating Gilderoy, he would do it.  
  
"Gilderoy," I mutter softly, tracing little circles up his chest. "Would you mind carrying me over to my suitcase? I think I twisted my ankle!" I pretend to cry, and immediately I felt myself rise into the air.  
  
I glanced over to where Lucius was, only to see him being held back by Remus Lupin, who was giving him an odd look. I shrugged and looked up to Gilderoy. He looked down at me, and gave a one of his heart-melting smiles.  
  
I sighed happily.  
  
.***.  
  
(Sirius POV)  
  
I stopped almost immediately and glared at Snape, who had started laughing at the same time, I did. He gave me his famous (I-can-make-you-squirm- because-you-hate-me) look and I turned to look at Gilderoy. I burst into laughter again, as I saw the look on his pathetic face.  
  
"Y-you moron!" I began, laughing harder.  
  
Gilderoy frowned, "I hardly think that was a nice thing to-". Snape cut him off though.  
  
"What Black MEANS, Lockhart, is that we are NOT in Japan. We are not ANYWHERE near Japan for that matter, I am guessing." I scowled at Snape, unhappy that he took my explanation, he smirked at me.  
  
Snape and I began a staring contest, and missed a few of the events that happened afterward. When I lost (damn him and his Slytherin-like abilities!) I looked around to see what everyone else was up to.  
  
Remus had taken out a book and was reading it. I bent down a little so I could see the title. 'How to get of a deserted Island in forty hours' I shook my head. Leave it to Remus to find a book like that.  
  
Harry and Malfoy were currently engaged in a staring contest much like Snape and I was a few moments ago. Malfoy won. I scowled (damn those Slytherin and their intimidating ways! Do they have some kind of a staring league? Gag!).  
  
Narcissa and Lockhart were flirting shamelessly, and Lucius was sitting under a pineapple tree, looking at them. I knew he wanted to rush over and kill Gilderoy, hell! I would help him if he weren't a Slytherin.  
  
Hermione was reading much like Lupin was. Ron and Seamus had taken to tossing a pineapple back and forth, Dean in the middle. (I believe it was some muggle game called "Monkey in the Middle, we learned about it in Muggle studies)  
  
Neville was cowering in the corner, and Ginny was staring up at the sky. The sky? I looked up and gasp, so everyone could here me! "It's FAWKES!"  
  
All eyes turned towards the Phoenix flying towards them. I let out a whoop of joy and ran towards the bird.  
  
Too bad he wasn't there to help us.  
  
.***.  
  
(Ginny's POV)  
  
I saw Fawkes flying towards us and I heard Sirius in the background. Smiling, I ran towards the bird, my hand outstretched. Fawkes landed gracefully on my arm, and that's when I noticed the letter attached to his leg.  
  
I untied it and cleared my throat to read it aloud, after much coaxing from everyone.  
  
"Dear Friends,  
  
I would like to welcome you all to your new summer destination, Kokomo! You have been sent here for a very good reason, and you can not leave until you complete this task! What is this task? It's for me to know, and you to find out!  
  
Yours, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Everyone started yelling in fury. I cleared my throat and began to read again. Everyone stopped to look at me.  
  
"P.S. If you walk farther into the Island, you will find a suitable living quarters."  
  
Everyone once again began to talk loudly and yell, until Remus finally yelled. "STOP! Why don't we go and find this 'suitable living quarters' and discuss this there?"  
  
Everyone looked at him and nodded, I sighed.  
  
Thank god we had Remus around to help us.  
  
.***.  
  
Okay the next chapter will hold the POV of Remus, Lucius, and Hermione. Also, I decided to call the island Kokomo, because I like the name ^_~  
  
Yes, Remus has been unanimously anointed leader of the group, because he is obviously the most levelheaded (and one of my favorites ^_~). Yes, one of the couples is Narcissa/Gilderoy, which you would know if you had read the summary. The other two couples, which you will already know, are Harry/Draco and Severus/Sirius  
  
Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow or Friday ^o^v  
  
Read & Review ^_________^ 


End file.
